


the mistletoe is hung where you can see

by eldoodle



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, SO GAY, deimos is cute, i know its not christmas anymore but im uploading this from my old acc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldoodle/pseuds/eldoodle
Summary: deimos is trying really hard. he really is.this was posted two years ago for christmas but im re-uploading from my old account onto this new one - soz





	the mistletoe is hung where you can see

**Author's Note:**

> ik theres some spellin mistakes ok sorry

Deimos likes to think he’s sneaky. (He isn’t.)

Deimos also likes to think that he's good at planning things. (Once again, he isn't.)

So when he decides to try and catch Cain under the mistletoe, it doesn't work out how he plans. It's not as simple as he thinks. He'd kinda assumed Cain would just… walk under it. Easy.

Nah.

First, he puts it above the front door to surprise Cain when he gets home. But then Cain forgets his keys, and rather than doing the sensible thing and calling Deimos, he climbs through a window.

Then he completely ignores it whenever Deimos hangs it in the kitchen, more focused on a goddamn cold piece of pizza.

And then the best part, when Deimos tries to put it in the bedroom, and waits by the door. Except Cain doesn't realise he’s there, and upon seeing him, screeches and punches him square in the nose.

Deimos is gonna fucking murder him. None of his plans seem to work, so he opts for the easiest option left. Ripping some paper out of his notebook, he scribbles the word “MISTLETOE!!!” and decides that this is fuckin’ good enough.

Quietly, he enters their bedroom. Cain is still awake, sprawled on the bed doing absolutely fucking nothing. Deimos clears his throat, holding the paper over his head, and Cain cackles when he looks at him. He apparently understand immediately though, as he gets up and tosses the paper out of Deimos’ hand.

“If you wanted a kiss so badly, you could've just told me.” He says.

Deimos considers hitting him, but then Cain is kissing him, and he decides that mistletoe is useless. Or maybe Cain is just a fucking idiot.

Probably both.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for readin lov u


End file.
